


FairyAU Drabble

by QueenHarleyQuinn



Category: Warcraft (2016), World of Warcraft
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Fae, Drabble, Fae & Fairies, Fairy Hunter Lothar, Fairy Khadgar, Ficlet, LionTrust, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-10
Updated: 2016-07-10
Packaged: 2018-07-22 16:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7446748
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenHarleyQuinn/pseuds/QueenHarleyQuinn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“When they described you,” The boy, the fae, the killer, lilted, “I imagined someone younger.”</p><p>- This is a drabble that I turned into a longer fic called Begging Me To Open Up My Mouth -</p>
            </blockquote>





	FairyAU Drabble

His skin was ivory, dusted in gold, glazed with honey. Large horns peaked between messy, brown locks of hair, a bit above his temples. They spiraled once and pointed backward. A crown of blue flowers rested upon his head and along his horns. He moved the same way champagne fizzed in a glass - lazy twirling and bubbling laughter. His body was dotted with flora, but the only item of clothing he wore were tight fitting breeches that ended just below the knee. Serpents slithered from the ground and to his ankles, one wrapped around each leg. The sun shining through the leaves of the forest created a diffused glow, thank the Light, or else Lothar might not have been able to look at him directly. He was so bright and beautiful and…

_Deadly. Never forget he is deadly._

“When they described you,” The boy, the fae, the _killer_ , lilted, “I imagined someone younger.”

“When they described you, I imagined a woman.”

The branches above them shook when he laughed, “Are you disappointed?”

Lothar swallowed, trying to escape those wild hazel eyes. “No.”

“Good. Me either.” He smiled, teeth sharp. “What do they call you, Hunter?” He asked, stepping forward, the grass parting for his feet. The snakes tightened around his calves.

“Anduin Lothar.”

“ _Anduin_.” He swirled the word on his tongue. He slinked forward and Lothar was able to see the flowers twining around his horns, shifting in the breeze. No, they weren’t flowers, they were butterflies fluttering their wings. Lothar supposed if he stretched out a finger one might land on him and…

_You’d be dead, Lothar. He is luring you to your doom_.

“And you?” Lothar asked as he squeezed the grip of his sword.

He brought a finger to his mouth, pursed in thought. A long pointed nail pressed against the swell of his lower lip. “The ones who sent you here? What did they call me?”

“ _Murderer_.” Lothar growled. 

He smiled once more, withdrawing his finger. “My kind call me Khadgar, it means-”

“Trust. That’s a laugh.”

Khadgar rose an eyebrow, “You know our language. Impressive.”

“Enough games,” Lothar touched the tip of his sword to Khadgar’s chest, causing the boy to hiss. It sizzled and burned his skin the way pure silver always does when touching the skin of fae. “I have come to kill you.”

Khadgar’s eyes glowed bright blue, “ _Good luck_.”

The last thing Lothar saw were moths flying out of Khadgar’s mouth.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry that this is so short. I kind of love it but I really have no idea if its any good or not. Might make a series out of it. I would love to know what you all think :)


End file.
